Appliances, such as a washing machine or a dishwasher, may implement a cycle of operation on articles placed therein. Each appliance may have any number of cycles of operation that may be selected. At least some of the cycles of operation may be specific to one or more characteristics of an article, leading to the need to group the articles. In some instances, it may be difficult for a user to know which articles should be grouped together within the appliance and/or to know what cycle of operation to select to achieve a desired outcome on the articles.